Ginga Kikōtai Majestic Prince
thumb|300pxthumb|300px (Diffusion originale ; Printemps 2013) Majestic Prince (マジェスティックプリンス Majesutikku Purinsu) est un manga japonais écrit par Rando Ayamine et illustré par Hikaru Niijima. La série TV de 24 épisodes, intitulée "Galactic Armored Fleet Majestic Prince (銀河機攻隊 マジェスティックプリンス Ginga Kikōtai Majesutikku Purinsu), produite par le studio Dagakobo, a été diffusée au Japon entre le 04 Avril et le 19 Septembre 2013. Intrigue Afin de protéger l'humanité qui perd jour après jour des combats spatiaux contre une entité extraterrestre nommée les Wulgaru, des unités mecha possédant un système se liant directement aux émotions du pilote sont développées en secret. Tandis qu'une des bases de défense mondiale humaine est sur le point d'être détruite par l'ennemi, la décision de lancer le projet MJP est prise par les hautes instances. Cinq étudiants, encore en formation mais ayant révélés d'excellentes aptitudes individuelles, se voient alors confiés cette ultime technologie. Se retrouvant du jour au lendemain au cœur de l'affrontement, ils deviennent ainsi, sans le savoir, le dernier espoir de l'humanité. Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) 'Team Rabbits' Izuru Hitachi (ヒタチ・イズル Hitachi Izuru) Doublé par Hiroki Aiba 16 year old Izuru is the main protagonist and leader of Team Rabbits, piloting the all-round mecha "Red 5". He is a positive thinker whose dream is to become a hero and he loves to draw manga. His pit crew is composed of some mechanics that act together as a family and quickly welcome him as part of them. Just like the other evolved children, his memories from before joining the military academy were erased. Despite this, Izuru somehow remembers about Teoria, and she mentions that they were very close in the past. It is later on revealed that his and Asagi's paternal DNA came from the same people. Toshikazu Asagi (アサギ・トシカズ Asagi Toshikazu) Doublé par Shintaro Asanuma 17 year old Toshikazu is the forward of Team Rabbits and the oldest member, piloting the attack oriented mecha "Blue 1". He will also occasionally act in place as the leader of Team Rabbits when Izuru is unable to. He has an extreme case of stage fright and a chronically upset stomach. His pit crew is composed of three members of the same family, including a little girl. It is hinted that he may have feelings for Kei. It is later on revealed that his and Izuru's DNA came from the same person, Commander Simon, making them "brothers." Kei Kugimiya (クギミヤ・ケイ Kugimiya Kei) Doublée par Yōko Hikasa 16 year old Kei is the control of Team Rabbits, piloting the sensor/radar oriented "Purple 2". She has excellent hearing and the hobby of making and eating sweets with lots and lots of sugar. Her pit crew is composed of beautiful and dignified ladies, leaving Kei to give her best to look up to them. As the series progresses, she begins to show romantic interest in Izuru, and is uncomfortable with his closeness to Teoria. Tamaki Irie (イリエ・タマキ Irie Tamaki) Doublée par Yuka Iguchi 15 year old Tamaki is the booster of Team Rabbits, piloting the heavily armored "Rose 3", a mecha designed to put enemy formations in disarray with its speed. A romantic convict, she has a tendency to ask whoever men she finds handsome to be her boyfriend, without even getting to know them better, leading to her being always rejected. She did not know that Patrick was in love with her, but accepted his feelings after his death. Her pit crew is solely composed of fat and unattractive men, much to her dismay. Ataru Suruga (スルガ・アタル Suruga Ataru) Doublé par Junya Ikeda 16 year old Ataru is the gunner of Team Rabbits, piloting the "Gold 4", specializing in sniping and long/middle range support fire. A military geek, his enthusiasm with military hardware usually annoys those around him, especially the girls he usually try to flirt with. However, this also makes of him one of the most versatile pilots, as he can easily choose the best load-out for each sortie from the vast kinds and variations of weapons at his disposal. His pit crew is composed of strong men that insist that he must build up some muscle. Ange Kuroki (クロキ・アンジュ Kuroki Anju) Doublé(e) par Akeno Watanabe 15 year old Ange is the youngest member of Team Rabbits who joins halfway through the series piloting the "Black 6", specializing in mid-range artillery and close quarters combat. So far it is unknown if Ange is male or female and the rest of the team has divided opinions about it. Despite being farther skilled and better trained, Kuroki is usually shy when speaking to others, but displays a vicious and berserk demeanor when in battle. Ange's mecha has an automated maintenance system that dispenses the need of a pit crew most of the time. 'Team Doberman' Randy Maxwell (ランディ・マクスウエル Randi Makusuueru) Doublé par Anri Katsu Leader of Team Doberman who always wants to display a cool attitude. Rakesh Chandrasekhar (ラケシュ・チャンドラセカール Rakeshu Chandorasekāru) Doublé par Yuki Fujiwara Sub-leader and the level-headed member of Team Doberman. He has a fiancee who seems to be little older than him and intends to marry her once the war is over. Patrick Hoyle (パトリック・ホイル Patorikku Hoiru) Doublé par Ayumu Murase Youngest member of Team Doberman who later develops a huge crush for Tamaki. Thèmes musicaux Le premier générique de début "Watashi wa Sōzō suru" (私は想像する) et le second "PROMPT" sont interprétés par Natsumi Kon. Les génériques de fin ; *"Sayonara tte iu" (サヨナラっていう) est interprété par Chiaki Ishikawa *"Arigatō. Tadaima." (アリガトウ。タダイマ。;Thank You. I'm Home.) est interprété par Yōko Hikasa & Yuka Iguchi (ép. 13,17,23) *"Arigatō. Tadaima." (アリガトウ。タダイマ。;Thank You. I'm Home.) est interprété par Yōko Hikasa (ép. 14) *"Arigatō. Tadaima." (アリガトウ。タダイマ。;Thank You. I'm Home.) est interprété par Yuka Iguchi (ép. 15,18) *"Boku-tachi wa Ikiteru" (僕たちは生きている;We Are Alive) est interprété par Hiroki Aiba & Shintarō Asanuma & Junya Ikeda (ép. 16,21,22) *"Watashi wa Sōzō suru" (私は想像する;I Imagine) est interprété par Natsumi Kon (ép. 24) Animes de même genre *VanDread Sources Site officiel Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français AniDB ANN Liste des épisodes Catégorie:Studio : Dogakobo Catégorie:Modification génétique Catégorie:Alien Catégorie:Mecha Catégorie:Science fiction Catégorie:Seinen Catégorie:Espace Catégorie:Débacle Catégorie:Futuriste Catégorie:Sentai Catégorie:Plug suit Catégorie:Robot Catégorie:Batailles spatiales Catégorie:Printemps 2013